


All Sprites Go to Heaven

by Lunabii



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Canon Divergence, Multi, sad stuff (i'm sorry)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunabii/pseuds/Lunabii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TG: rose can i tell you something<br/>TT: What.<br/>TG: im scared<br/>TT: I am too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Sprites Go to Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically an AU in which Davesprite and Rosesprite remain undouble-prototyped (wow, what a word!). Since all the sprites are absent in the final flash, I wanted to give them a conclusive ending! 
> 
> Inspired by an RP with a fantastic Davesprite on MSPARP. A majority of the chat logs are actually lines taken directly from, altered, or rearranged to fit this narrative. Unfortunately, I don’t know who they are but if you happen to stumble upon this fic, thank you so much!

You are currently DAVESPRITE and you know your job here is done. Lord English is gone, at least he seems to be. Vriska busted out a giant glowing white house, there was a flash of blinding light... and then silence and an empty spot where a beefy green demon man once stood. Seriously, there should have been more fanfare or explosions since after all, this is the Last Goddamn Battle. You, Vriska, Tavros, and the fish punk girl all exchanged confused glances. Well, it's not like any of you are complaining. However you slice it, it's your victory, even if all it .

Just as the blind prophets or brood-festering blood mages foresaw: you helped bring down the big bad. The devil himself. Evil motherfucking incarnate. Big fucking woop. It's not like you wanted to do this. If it were up to you, you'd be far, far away from all the action. You've had enough of playing the big damn hero when it cost you a wing and two metric shit-tons of glowing orange blood.

Sparing only a terse flick of your head to the rest of your crew, you spread your wings fly out of the dream bubble and head to the metal lilypad which functioned as a meeting point. You can’t waste another second. Time is ticking and there's someone you have to talk to.

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] \--

TG: rose hey

TT: Hello Dave.

TG: TG: yeah its been a while huh

TT: It has.

TT: The last time we’ve had the pleasure of conversing was at the beginning of my session.

TT: Around three years, give or take.

TG: i didnt want to bother you

TG: probably had enough dave to deal with

TG: three years of my incessant whining gets pretty unbearable past day one

TG: its even worse when its coming from ol feathery asshole dave

TG: you guys are straight up atlas in here

TG: you john and jade holding up the weight of my moaning like the weight of the goddamn world

TG: someones gotta carry the weakest link

TT: The burden upon my shoulders seems to be growing ever heavier.

TG: haha shit sorry

TG: i didn’t pester you just to hand you an exclusive plateful of strider selfpity

TG: i wanted to talk

TT: You’ll find that my attention cannot possibly be diverted from my dear brother in need of companionship.

TT: What is it that prompted you to talk to me after three years of silence?

TG: tone down the salt jesus

TG: making my fresh cuts sting

TG: by the way howd it go with the batterwitch

TT: Well, judging by the fact that I’m still alive and continue to have the capacity to reply to you, I’d say it went fairly well.

TT: There have been no casualties here.

TG: same

TG: i think

TG: vriskas here somewhere but i hauled my ass outta the bubble the moment le disappeared

TG: got places to be

TT: True. We’re all making our way from Derse and meeting at the rendezvous point.

TG: im on my way

TT: So. While we still have a bit of downtime before our imminent victory.

TT: What was it like aboard the SS Golden Harleybert.

TT: The curiosity is positively eating at me.

TG: it was getting kinda tense actually

TG: which is basically why i hightailed it

TT: Do tell.

TT: I always assumed we were the more melodramatic siblings.

TG: i kind of

TG: broke up with jade

TT: Oh?

TT: So you two did end up getting together.

TT: Congratulations.

TT: And then subsequently broke up.

TT: My sincerest apologies.

TG: thanks rose your sentiments mean the world to me

TT: Appreciating them while you can for they are far and inbetween.

TT: But if you don't mind, tell me what happened.

TT: I am a bit out of the loop, having spent three years on a meteor populated by aliens and in the middle of Fuck All Nowhere.

TG: its a whole big thing

TG: do you really want to get roped into my bullshit

TT: I insist.

TG: ok but you dont deserve to have my existential quandary dumped on you like a sack of topsoil that a woman in doc martens carried out of the warehouse over her shoulder

TT: Topsoil is very important for a healthy plant's growth and lifestyle. Said woman appears to be caring for a lovely garden.

TT: What a shame it'd be if the flowers were to wither from lack of proper TLC.

TG: thanks for running with that analogy rose but really

TT: Let us put aside all those years of one-upmanship and extended metaphors for an actual substantial conversation.

TT: You've already lead me on with the promise of interesting information.

TG: i mean its not even a big deal

TG: ive just been thinking about a lot of shit on that gaudy fuckin battleship

TT: I am worried.

TT: You approach me out of the blue, claiming to have a sudden desire to talk about something I am assuming is important.

TT: That is more than enough of a cause for concern.

TG: ok but when youre having a conversation with dave or jade or john you dont always say youre worried about them right

TT: Perhaps not in the most straightforward way but that is besides the point. You're Dave too.

TG: not _really_ though

TT: There isn’t anything that disqualifies you from Dave-hood.

TG: im like

TG: a third dave

TT: One third Dave, one third bird. What is the remaining third? Hot air? An excessive and overpowering need to be self-deprecating?

TG: game construct i think

TG: anyway i dont see why you should be worried

TT: At this point, I would be lying if I said my curiosity wasn't at least somewhat factoring into my nosiness.

TG: its not like jade did anything

TG: i dont think she has it in her to honestly

TT: Exactly why I'm trying to find out why you did it.

TT: The two of you aren’t particularly incompatible. Quite the opposite.

TT: It was pretty obvious that you and her had something going on, although it was never explicitly defined what that something was.

TT: Don’t worry. I did not need to use my Seer powers to know that.

TG: ok well

TG: i was kind of doing it for her sake

TG: even though that probably sounds like bullshit because breakups are notoriously not great

TG: and she understood and shit i think

TT: Hm.

TT: Why would you say it was for her sake?

TT: Was the relationship up till that point strenuous on her?

TG: no it was cool

TG: i guess i just felt like

TG: a placeholder?

TG: for real dave i mean

TG: and i figured she didnt really deserve to have a bird dave as a boyfriend anyway

TT: Is that it?

TG: basically the gist of things

TT: Do you want to hear my opinion on this matter?

TT: That question is merely a formality because I'd tell it to you no matter what answer you give me.

TG: sure

TT: From what I've taken in so far, it seems that you've been an grade A douche to her.

TT: As funny as it sounds coming from me, I don't think you have the right to assume what is best for her.

TT: Communication is key in relationships and I don't think she's the kind of person to pursue a relationship with someone she doesn't truly love..

TT: This really is all coming from your self-image issues. I can't believe you allowed it to hurt other people.

TT: ...Honestly, I'm a bit biased right now. I'm not eager to hear you broke my friend's heart all because you thought you were doing her a favor..

TT: Alas, my reputation as the objective figurehead of the group has been tarnished.

TT: If your plan was to ruin me, you’ve done a splendid job..

TT: The authorities may as well revoke my Wikiepedia-issued medical degree right here and now.

TG: youre really laying it down on me rose

TG: going all hard-mode no mercy on my ass

TG: i deserve it dont i

TG: i cant even do anything about it

TG: ive straight up flown the coop by now because of all the shit that was going on there anyway

TG: taken to the skies with my best pair of fuckoff wings

TG: you wont be seeing this free range dave no more thats for sure

For a moment, you turn your attention from the pesterlog to your surroundings. Skaia is in sight and the lilypad is barely visible, looking like a tiny little disc from here. You’re getting close. Apprehension claws at your throat, and it's almost enough for you to turn tail and fly elsewhere. Almost. There's a place you have to be and people you have to see before all's said and done.

TG: im really quickly realizing that i dont know shit about anything

TG: you ever have one of those moments

TT: Yes. I have had many of those moments.

TT: I suppose the best course of action is to at least clear some things up instead of leaving it at such a sour note.

TT: There is always time to figure out the finer details.

TT: Especially once we are done here.

TG: what you mean like the end of the game

TT: Yes.

TG: haha yeah

TG: uh

TG: that wont really work out

TT: Why not?

TG: you know why

TT: Ah.

TT: I was hoping that wouldn't be the case.

TT: It was naive of me to think that I could avoid the subject and hope it wouldn't be as I feared.

Somewhere in your heart, there’s a physical pain. You weren’t looking forward to this conversation either but you figured out of all your friends, Rose would be the best to talk to. John or Jade would get too emotional for you to handle. 

TG: yeah

TG: but thats cool

TT: Will you...

TT: Fade away?

TT: Continue to exist in this universe as we move onto the next?

TG: nah

TG: ill just be erased

TG: not to mention that im kinda on borrowed time anyway

TT: It seems that this time around, our roles have been reversed.

TT: I am the one who will continue to persist, while you will be erased from existence.

TT: Paradox Space has a very fucked up sense of humor.

TG: skaia is an enigmatic piece of shit

TG: big blue sadist thats mad jazzed for emotional fuckery porn

TT: It's certainly getting the show its paid for.

You chuckle dryly. You're going to miss her and the numerous hoops you both made each other jump through constantly. You're going to miss everyone really.

TT: I hope I'm not holding you up.

TT: What with your very limited amount of time left.

TT: I'd imagine you have other people you want to talk to.

TT: John. Jade.

TG: honestly i dont think john likes me all that much anymore

TT: A bit hard to believe.

TT: Did something happen with John as well?

TG: hes had a couple weird breakdowns which i dont think were really related to me but all the same hearing your best bro call another version of you the real dave isnt fun

TT: I suspect it was merely a bad case of Cabin Fever.

TT: However, I feel like that is more reason to go talk to him.

TG: yeah youre probably right about that

TG: youre right about a lot of shit now that i think about it what the fuck

TG: thats not fair whats your secret

TG: do you have maybelline for foresight and insight in general

TG: were you born with it

TT: I'm not a Seer for nothing.

TT: Luckily, we share a fair amount of genetics so look forward to your sudden spike in intelligence.

TG: ok cool im ready for the day i stop fucking up catastrophically

TT: I'm looking forward to it as well.

TT: But enough joking aside.

TT: Is this our last conversation?

TG: i dunno

TG: thats up to all of you

TT: I'll speak honestly here. Without my usual embellishment and layer upon layer of insincere commentary.

TT: I don't want you to die.

TG: im not all that pumped about all this to be honest

TT: That is rather obvious.

TT: I'll use my Seer powers to figure something out.

TT: There has to be something we can do.

TT: Everyone will understand. We can all sit down, discuss, and pool our resources together.

TT: We've done enough rule breaking and gotten away with crazier things.

TG: thats not how it works rose

TG: winning the game means living in your new universe and leaving the game behind

TG: all of it

TT: Then we can stay here a little bit longer.

TT: There's nothing compelling us to move forward immediately.

TG: i dont want you to do that

TG: and i dont want you to get hung up on me

TG: youre literally rejecting the idea of a new life to hang out in a demolished universe with a ghostly bird mermaid

TT: I've already waited three years for this. A little more time won't hurt.

TT: And you're not just any ghostly bird mermaid. You're my brother and my friend whom is coincidentally part avian and part game construct.

TT: I'll do what I can. John and Jade will most likely follow.

TG: its not like im even actually dying

TG: ill just be

TG: not existing anymore

TT: Quite close to the literal definition of death.

TT: None of us will accept this.

TG: rose cmon i dont want you to waste your time trying to save one dude thatll have exhausted his purpose even if he does make it to the new universe

TT: Horseshit.

TT: This is certainly not a waste of our time.

TT: You don't need a purpose to continue your existence.

TT: For all Skaia cares, all of us will have fulfilled our roles once the new universe is created. It doesn't give a flying, catapulting fuck what we do with our lives afterward.

TT: I want you to live. And you want to live as well.

TT: That's good enough of a reason for me.

 You don't understand why she's trying so hard to keep you. It's not like she doesn't already have a new and improved Dave to hang out with for literally forever. Why bother? However, you really appreciate the thought.

TG: honestly rose

TG: im not all that important anymore

TG: and its shitty to think that youll be worrying about me even if i wont exist to feel sorry for myself in the first place

TT: The magnitude of your stubborn behavior is really astounding me here.

TT: Allow me to be selfish. I have to at least try.

TT: The reason is because I care for you. You are important to me, no matter what iteration.

TT: I don't give a shit that there's another Dave. I want you to live and you deserve it.

TT: Don't continue this back and forth with me. There's no changing my mind.

TT: That's all there is to say on that matter.

You... You almost don't know what to say. If anything, she's the one being stubborn right now. And shockingly sincere. Really, it only serves to make you even more afraid. You don't want to see her usually stoic face when it's happening. But even more than that... you don't want to die alone.

TG: rose can i tell you something

TT: What.

TG: im scared

TT: I am too.

The platform is getting closer. You can spy all of your friends waiting for you, waving and you have to force down the lump in your throat. This is going to happen no matter what. You put on your best straight face and land. The whole squad is assembled, minus Vriska. It's not very like her to miss out on the big ending of the game, but you're not going to dwell on it. Everyone seems to be celebrating with grins and jumping and cheering but you don't have it in you. You know why you're here instead of squirreled away somewhere on LOHAC, waiting for the end. Rosesprite waves at you from across the platform and you can tell that she too has been preparing for this moment.

"Davesprite!!" Oh god. Jade bounds toward you and you're enveloped in one of the bonecrushing hugs you know all too well. The two of you nearly crash to the cold, metal ground but you're a motherfucking floating bird sprite so there's no falling. "I was so worried! How'd it go? Did anyone die? Are you hurt??" She looks up at you with her wide green eyes and fuck you almost squeeze her back just as hard. But you don't.

"Whoa, slow down Harley. I'm fine." You pat her head lightly and her anxious expression just melts into pure relief and joy. For a moment, you think back to what you did to her. How you broke her heart because you were too busy being a miserable bird douche and drowning in your own self-pity. You want to punch your past self in the face so hard.

"I'm so glad, so so so glad!" She buries her head into your shoulder and finally, your emotions relent and you allow yourself to wrap your arms around her. Don't cry Davesprite, don't cry I swear to god.

"Jade, don't crush him! We need him alive!" Now it's John's turn to throw himself on you. He hugs both you and Jade tightly, as if he's actually glad to see you for once. Another crack in the dam. Your eyes begin watering and you're so fucking glad your shades are covering them. Waterworks aren't appropriate just yet.

You look over their heads and take a moment to look at the rest of the team. John's hot mom, Jade's gramps, your own  ~~hot~~ mom, and kid Bro are staring at your cuddlefest from afar, clearly intending to stay out of whatever this is. Bro nods at you and you nod back. There are a lot of things you wish you could talk to him about but there's not enough time in paradox space for everything. Rose is standing to the side, patiently waiting for the hugging to end. There's a fire in her eyes and another pang hits your heart. You... Alpha Dave is standing next to Karkat, Terezi, and Kanaya. The two of you make awkward eye contact for a few moments before finally he gives you a small nod. Terezi looks at you and she's missing her signature shark-tooth grin. All the looks the trolls are giving you scream straight up pity, and no not the troll romance kind. They know what's about to happen to you and for a moment, you hate them. 

"John, Jade. As much as I hate to interrupt this display of friendship during our moment of celebration, there's something extremely important we have to discuss with Dave here." The two let go and look quizzically at her. These two dumbasses haven't realized that you're moments away from fading into nothingness and it's almost enough to make you laugh.

"What do you mean?" God, Rose really has to spell it out for the two of them.

"You do realize that Dave is a sprite, partially composed of game construct. It's a possibility that he may not be able to move on with us to the new universe." Their heads snap back to look at you with matching expressions of horror.

"Oh no... I forgot...! We have to figure out something!" Jade's face nearly drives you to the edge, to beg for them to save you so that she could stop making that face and smile like she did on the ship when the two of you were alone. But you know better than that.

"I'm already on it. My Seer powers may allow me to see something, anything to help."

"You'll be pressed for time." Rosesprite has made her way to your group and she points to the... is that a fucking black hole? "The Green Sun has been destroyed and the black hole replacing it threatens to consume this universe and everything within it. Which may include you if you decide to stick around."

"I know that and that's why I'm trying very fucking hard right now so please don't remind me." Rose's voice is sharp and you can hear the desperation. She isn't at all trying to hide her emotions, which just goes to show how much of a pain you're being to everyone right now.

"It's cool Rose. Like I said before, my clock's on borrowed time. I saw this coming from a mile away." Indeed you saw it coming, but now that it's here you're still beyond scared. Death wasn't a permanent thing but sprites? You're not sure what's going to happen to you. No one is. All you can do is wait.

"But dude, there's gotta be something we can do. I'm not going to let you just fade out of existence! You're my best bro!" After all he's said, John has the gall to call you "best bro" in your final moments.

"You sure didn't act like it when we were on the ship." It comes out worse than you intended, but you don't take it back, not even when he flinches. The way he talked about you, like you were some inferior version of Dave that didn't and couldn't ever live up to the title... It hurt beyond belief. You felt lowly enough about yourself, but the least he could have done was not confirm your fears.

"I know I was a dick, but you weren't much better! On my birthday, you left that note like my DEAD dad used to! And you broke Jade's heart!" You know that and you know you deserve the verbal smackdown he's about to deliver.

"John, let's talk about this later okay? When we're in the new universe! We'll have plenty of time to talk! Right...?" She looks at you pleadingly, as if she's expecting you to go along with it and say yes like you mean it. You don't.

"I agree. For now, let's just focus on the main issue at hand. Maybe we could find a way to separate Dave and the kernelsprite? Or..." You back up a little and start tuning out whatever Rose is saying. You notice that Rosesprite has floated over to stand next to you.

"...Hey."

"'Sup."

"You do know that there is no two ways about this. We're going to die."

"Wow, way to tiptoe around a delicate subject Lalonde." She scoffs and gives you a serious look.

"Dave, I'm just trying to say that you shouldn't get your hopes up."

"I know. And they aren't. They are down to Earth as physically allowed by the forces of gravity." After you say that, there is a silent moment. You turn to look at her and she meets your eyes. While one Rose is being driven by a intense desire to rebel against this fate, she seems to have accepted it.

"Are you scared?" You briefly consider giving her a roundabout and rather insincere reply.

"...Yeah."

"I am too."

As if on cue, you feel something odd. The sensation is indescribable but you feel... lighter. You look down at your hands see that they're glitching. Small flecks of your body are starting to dissolve into the air and you're overcome by a sudden, deep desperation.

"No no no no no..." You whip your head to look at John and Jade, who are too engrossed in their conversation to notice that you're literally dying as they speak. Without warning, you float over to their side and envelope the both of them in a hug.

"Davesprite...? You're...! No... Please!" You can feel Jade start to sob and she clings to you, hooking her arms around you as tightly as she can as if her grip might keep you from physically falling apart. You don't have time to feel ashamed because right then and there the waterworks start. You cry for her, for you, for all the hurt you know you're about to cause your best friends, for all the times you were miserable on the inside but could never let it out. Until now.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry you had to put up with my bitching. I'm sorry I hurt you because I thought it was all for your own fucking good like I knew what was best." Your voice is even despite your tears and the words are pouring out of your mouth faster than you can process. "I was a huge, miserable douche to you and I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." Your babbling spiel is making her cry even harder. 

"No, it's okay! It's okay just stay with me! Stay with us!! I love you Davesprite! So please, don't go!!" You're starting to lose feeling at your tail and your wings are feeling lighter.

"I would if I could. And I.... I love you too." Your voice croaks mid-sentence. You wish to every deity that's listening that this confession could have been repeated in happier circumstances. Unfortunately, it seems none of them are going to help you today. "John, I'm really sorry about the note thing. It was in poor goddamn taste and I wasn't at my best-"

"Dude shut up. I was being a real dickbag to you too with all the fake Dave bullshit. I was a kid and after all the stuff you went through, you deserved better. So I'm sorry." You let out a weak laugh and pat his back.

"Let's just agree that we were both being absolute dunderfucks." You're glad that he chuckles as well, but you know him better than that. He's hiding his face in your shoulder and trying as hard as he can not to cry.

"There isn't much more room aboard the Davesprite Love Mobile." You glance at Rose and she returns it with a glare, like this is the most inappropriate time to crack a joke. Well, maybe it is. She loops her arms around you and you're suddenly surrounded by your three best friends in the entirety of paradox space. "Don't beat yourself up about this okay Rose? There's really nothing you could have done."

"Thanks. The guilt cause by my apparent inability to save my brother from his death is dissipating as quickly as you are ."

"Ouch. Too soon." Another laugh and another point for Dave Motherfucking Strider. "Thanks for being a bang-up sister and a bitchin' dream analyst. Couldn't have analyzed those penis allusions without you."

"You're welcome. You are one of my best friends, my only brother, and more of either than I could have asked for." Shit, your tear ducts are ready to execute round two. For the moment, you close your eyes and feel entirely at peace. You would die a thousand painful deaths and tear this fucking shit-ass game in two to for their sakes, and you know they'd do the same for you.

* * *

 Suddenly, you are ROSESPRITE. You are watching your friends have a tearful goodbye with Davesprite. He looks at you with a small smile on his face. For a moment, it brings you back to the seconds before the Tumor's explosion. The two of you exchanged one last look, each of your gazes full of fear. However, the way he's looking at you now is completely different. He's found peace and you smile back.

Unfortunately, time for you is running out. You can no longer feel your tail and numbness is starting to spread to your torso. John detaches himself from Davesprite and approaches. The look on his face tells you that he wishes to hold onto you, but cannot because the two of you will be prototyped. Suddenly, a flash of light overcomes your field of vision and you find yourself... wearing a pair of red-tinted glasses. It seems someone, Terezi probably, had thrown their glasses at you and-

"Oof." John latches onto as soon as he can and you can't help but savor the connection. You return the embrace, albeit a bit awkwardly.

"I wasn't there to help when you died. I'm sorry Rose. Maybe I could have done something and things wouldn't have gone to shit."

"John, you've done enough. You fixed everything and now, you've helped all of us achieve victory and the Ultimate Reward. So... Thank you." You release yourself from his grip. As much as you'd like to extend this goodbye, there's someone else you need to speak to. "Kanaya?" She's been watching the whole time and at the sound of her name, she flinches in surprise. "Please, come here. I have something to say to you." She springs across the lily pad and stands in front of you, unsure of what is coming.

"Yes Rose?"

"In my timeline, I had to bear witness to your death and unfortunately, I followed soon after. In the moments before I died, I thought of you." You wish you could take her hands in yours. Alas, you're afraid your hands have faded away. "I thought of all the things I never got to say to you while everything was still okay. But now..." You breathe in. "I love you Kanaya. It's probably not very appropriate to be hearing this from a Rose that is dying and not even of your timeline, but I have to say it."

"Rose I... I Do Not Know Exactly What I Should Say." She's starting to tear up and you are too. "I Love You. And The Me From Your Timeline Without A Doubt Loved You As Well."

"That's good enough for me." You smile fondly. Your time is nearly up.

* * *

You try being DAVE STRIDER and succeed. Currently, your alternate-timeline-bird-sprite-self and your sister who is also a sprite are all crying and hugging on the other side of the lily pad. You don't feel it's in your place to interrupt. Plus, things are already sort of awkward between you and Davesprite. No need to complicate things by adding another Strider into the fray.

"HEY..." Karkat notices your staring and places a hand your shoulder. "ARE YOU GOING TO JOIN THEM OR CONTINUE TO STARE AT THEM FROM AFAR LIKE YOU HAVE NO RELATION TO WHATEVER FEELING FEST YOUR BEST FRIENDS ARE HAVING OVER THERE?"

"Dude... gotta let them hash it out amongst themselves."

"PLUS, 1 KNOW YOU 4ND MR. OR4NG3CR34MS1CL3 H4V3 SOM3 B4D BLOOD."

"Could say the same for you and him too. He's not exactly thrilled about what happened between you and his John." Terezi doesn't even spare an angry look your way. She's looking at Davesprite with a tinge of guilt. She probably wants to apologize for what she did, but decided it's best to leave things as is. You don't blame her and continue to watch things unfold as an outsider.

* * *

 

You return to being DAVESPRITE. Jade is still clinging to you like her life depends on it although she's no longer a sobbing wreck like before.

"Jade... Jade it's almost done. Please, look at me." She reluctantly lets go and the two of you stare at each other, face to face. "Give me a smile. I don't want my last thought of you to be a crying, snot-covered dog girl." Jade giggles softly and punches you gently. "There we go. Picture-perfect. Back to the good 'ol Harley we know and love." 

"...I won't ever forget you. None of us will." 

"You better not, or else you'll be seeing my ghostly sprite ass in the mirror or in your closet, rattling the doors and making spooky noises."

"I would if it meant seeing you again." She smiles and presses her forehead against yours, closing her eyes. You follow suit.

You're content. Your friends love you and you love them. You don't have any regrets. Everything that needs to be said has been. No more tears. No more sobbing. Just you, Jade, and the tingling numbness that is now climbing up your chin.

"Jade."

"Hm?"

"Goodbye."

"See you later."

And the darkness engulfing your vision turned into a blinding, bright white light.

* * *

You wake up on the ground, limbs aching. Limbs... like legs. And no wings. You sit up and look around. It looks like you're back on Earth, what with the tree with a fucking tireswing hanging from it. The refreshingly blue sky and green grass feel unfamiliar to you; you've spent so much time on LOHAC with its lava and metal framworks as your home. 

"Hey." You hear a familiar voice and you turn around. It's Rose, God Tier Rose sitting on the grass next to you.

" 'Sup. Is this the afterlife?"

"I thought that was made apparent by my lack of irises and pupils."

"Shit yeah. It's a little spooky."

"You'll get used to it." Rose speaks again, but not the one you were thinking of. Another of her is standing behind the tree, dressed in Derse pajamas.

"Are you...?"

"Yes, it's me. From your timeline. I'm glad you are rendered absolutely speechless by my presence. But that is besides the point. There are some people who'd like to see you." She gestures to someone, or some people, and oh. Oh. 

"Dave! It's been literally forever!!! I missed you so much!"

"Hey bro. I really got did in by Terezi didn't I?"

You leap to your feet and tackle the three of them to the ground. You've died and looks like this is heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you have it. I hope Davesprite and Rosesprite didn't seem to OOC towards the end. The both of them are just kids and I feel like slowly dying in front of your friends really brings out your true emotions. Plus, let's just pretend that Davesprite Timeline!John wasn't eliminated by LE and that Jade's ghost also ended up in the Medium. Anyway, I hope you liked it!
> 
> (By the way, Terezi was the one who threw her glasses at Rose. She figured that Rose needed them more than she did.)


End file.
